


Daddy's Girls

by Wendymypooh



Category: Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:13:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: While introducing Katie to the newest additions of the family, Sully reflects again on just how lucky he is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion story to "Blessed Gifts"

“Katydid, wake up.” 

Seven-year-old Katie Sully opened her large doe eyes and gazed sleepily up into her pa’s face. Her small lips curved into a crooked smile like her ma’s. It tugged at Sully’s heart strings to see it. 

“Mornin’ Pa.” Katie yawned, and then closed her eyes, starting to drift back to sleep, much to Sully’s amusement. 

“I thought you might like to go see your Ma. She’s at the clinic. The new baby came while you were sleeping last night. But if you’re too tired, I’ll let you go back to sleep.” Sully rose from his place on the edge of her bed, and started toward the door. 

He didn’t get far before Katie let out a hurried, “No Pa, I’m up.” 

Sully chuckled as he turned to see Katie hastily climbing out of bed. “I’ll be waiting for you downstairs.” 

Katie didn’t answer, but instead rushed over to her wardrobe and began pulling out clothing for the from within its depths. 

Sully went back downstairs where found Brian at the stove, cooking a simple breakfast of scrambled eggs and toasted bread for the three of them. He glanced around. “Cloud Dancing leave?” 

“Yes. He went home. He told me to tell you that he and Miss Dorothy will stop by to visit once Ma is settled back at home.” Brian told him. 

“Alright.” 

Sully set the table with three plates, utensils, and cups. He poured coffee for him and Brian, and filled Katie’s cup with milk. By the time Katie joined them downstairs, breakfast was ready. 

“Did you see ma Brian? Do you know if we have a brother or a sister?” Katie asked around a mouth full of eggs. 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full.” Sully corrected her. 

“Yes Pa.” Katie dutifully chewed up, then swallowed her mouth full of eggs. “Did you Brian?” 

Brian grinned at her. “Yes, I saw Ma and the baby.” 

He assumed their pa hadn’t told Katie that their ma had given birth to twins by the way she kept referring to them as ‘the baby’. He supposed Sully wanted her to be surprised like the rest of them had been when they learned that there were two babies, instead of one. 

“What is it?”” Katie asked excitedly. “Do we have a baby brother or a baby sister?” 

“You’ll find out soon enough.” Sully told her. ‘Quit talkin’ and finish your breakfast.” 

“Yes Pa.” 

Soon all three were headed into town. Sully reined in Smoky and Lightning outside the clinic. He set the brake on the wagon, then climbed down. He turned to help Katie down, but found her scrambling down the other side behind her older brother. 

Sully chuckled and went to join her and Brian at the door. Katie was ready to burst into the clinic, but Brian had caught her by the elbow and had halted her movement. 

“Let me go Brian! I want to see Ma and our new baby brother or sister!” Katie exclaimed, trying to jerk free of her brother’s hold on her arm. 

“Katherine Sully behave yourself!” Sully scolded as he joined them. 

“But Pa-,” Katie started to protest, but wisely ceased under her pa’s stern gaze. 

Katie hung her head. Her pa didn’t scold her often, but when he did, she hated it. 

Sully exchanged smiles with Brian. He reached out, gently cupped Katie’s chin, and lifted her head so he could see her face. 

“If you had given Brian a chance to explain why he stopped you from entering the clinic at your usual stampede, he would have told you it’s not good to startle new babies. It upsets them.” Sully told her softly. 

“Oh…”Katie said. “I’m sorry Pa. “ 

“Don’t apologize to me. Apologize to your brother for not reacting the way you did.” Sully told her. 

Katie’s chin trembled as she looked at her older brother. “I’m sorry Brian for not waiting to listen.” 

“Thank you.” Brian grinned at her. 

Katie grinned back at him. She turned back to her pa. “Now can we see Ma and our new baby?” 

“Yes.” Sully smiled at her. 

Sully opened the door and went inside. Brian and Katie followed him. Andrew was at his desk in the enlarged office. Michaela had used a small portion of the money her mother had bequeathed her for a proper hospital in Colorado Springs, to remodel the clinic. 

More space had been added onto the back part of the old boarding house. There was now a proper surgical area, two large examining rooms, a waiting area, and enlarged office space downstairs. Upstairs were two private suites, a bathing room, storage area, and more recovery rooms. 

Beside the expansion, new furnishings, medical supplies, and equipment had been purchased., This new clinic would better serve the citizens of Colorado Springs until the hospital completed. 

Land had been purchased. The foundation was nearly completed, but it would take close to two years before it was completely finished. 

“Morning.” Andrew was at his desk, working on updating files when Sully, Katie, and Brian entered the office he now shared with his mother-in-law and wife. 

“Mornin’. “ Sully replied. “Michaela awake yet?” 

“Yes. Colleen just helped her wash up and change.” Andrew told him.

Katie bounded over to his desk. “Pa says Ma got the baby last night. Did you help her get it?” 

“Yes, I did.” Andrew grinned at her. 

“What is it?” Katie asked excitedly. “Pa and Brian won’t tell me.” 

‘”You’ll find that out in a couple of minutes.” Sully steered her toward the door that led into the inner hallway and staircase that led up to the second floor. 

Just as Sully opened the door to the hallway, the office door opened, and Matthew entered. His eyes lighted on his pa and younger siblings. “You going to see Ma?” 

“Yes.” Katie ran over and hugged him. “You can come with us.” 

“That’s why I’m here.” Matthew told her.

Katie took him by the hand and led him over to where Sully and Brian stood waiting. Together the foursome headed upstairs. 

Michaela had just finished nursing Josie, when she heard footsteps approaching the room she was in. She heard the distinct sound of Katie chattering with Sully as she they neared. 

“Will you put Josie in bed?” She asked Colleen. 

“Yes Ma.” Colleen took her infant sister and placed her beside a sleeping Annie. ‘Bed’ was a large crate filled with bedding. It was large enough for the twins to both sleep in, and it would do for now. At home, they would sleep in Katie’s old cradle, until their pa could fashion another one. 

She had barely placed Josie in bed, than the door opened. Quickly she stepped in front of the crate, shielding her twin sisters from view. She knew her ma wanted to surprised Katie with the twins just as the rest of them had been by their arrival. 

“Mama!” Katie exclaimed, running over to the bed before Sully could stop her. 

“Katie-,” Sully started to scold her, but abruptly stopped when he caught the slight shake of Michaela’s head. 

Michaela welcome Katie eagerly into her arms, wincing slightly as her daughter’s head connected with her chest, and the motion sent reverberating movement arcing downward into muscles still sore and aching from the hard work of labor. She paid no mind to the pain, instead focusing her attention on Katie. 

Katie had been her baby for so long, it was hard to think she no longer was. She hoped the transition from youngest daughter to big sister was an easy one for Katie. She and Sully had been talking to Katie throughout her pregnancy, hoping to ease any fears or insecurities their daughter might have at no longer being their baby. 

Sully, Brian, and Matthew joined the women in their family around the bed, as Andrew entered the room. Sully greeted his wife with a kiss, while Brian and Matthew greeted their ma and sister with hugs. 

“Ma, where’s the baby? Is it a baby brother or sister?” Katie asked her ma excitedly. 

On cue, as if they had understood their older sister’s question, Josie and Annie began to fuss a little. Colleen turned around and lifted Josie out of the bed. She passed her into Matthew’s waiting arms, before picking up Annie. 

Katie’s eyes widened as she took in the two tiny bundles in her older siblings’ arms. “Two babies? Ma you brought us two babies?” 

“Yes.” Michaela smiled at the delighted look on Katie’s face. 

“Are they brothers or sisters?” Katie extricated herself out of her ma’s arms and moved around the bed so she could get a better look at the two bundles.

“Sisters.” Colleen told her. “Matthew is holding Josie, and I’m holding Annie.” 

Katie reached out a hand to tentatively touch the blanket around Josie. 

“So tiny. Just like my dollies.” Katie murmured.

“Josie and Annie and are tiny.” Sully agreed, “But they aren’t dolls. If you drop a doll, it doesn’t get hurt. If you drop Annie or Josie, it could hurt them really bad. You have to be real careful with your baby sisters.”

“Can I hold ‘em?” Katie asked. 

“Yes.” Michaela told her. “Go sit down in that chair by the door.” 

Katie did as her ma directed. Sully gestured to Matthew to bring Josie over, and then took his infant daughter from his eldest son. 

“Now Katie, you are not allowed to hold Annie or Josie unless your ma and I or your older siblings are in the same with you. That also goes for picking them or carrying them around. Understand?” Sully said as he carefully handed Josie to Katie. 

“Yes Pa.” 

Sully hovered close, his hands ready to catch Josie if Katie moved and lost her hold on her infant sister. He shouldn’t have worried. Katie was locked into place, so still that he wondered if he needed to remind her to breathe, as she and Josie gazed at each other. 

Michaela’s eyes filled with tears at the look of wonder that came over Katie’s face as she studied her baby sister. It was clear to her that Katie was as taken with Josie, as she was with all her children. 

“Can I hold Annie now/” Katie asked, her eyes never leaving Josie’s face. 

“Sure you can.” Sully took Josie from her as Colleen crossed the room and carefully placed Annie in Katie’s arms. 

Sully, in turn, handed Josie to Colleen, and said,”Stay there for a moment.” 

“Okay Pa.” Colleen cradled Josie to her breast, imagining again that she holding her and Andrew’s baby, instead of her little sister. 

Sully was overcome with emotion as he gazed upon his four daughters. Colleen, the daughter of his heart, was as brilliant and beautiful as both her mothers. It was easy to see glimpses of Charlotte in Colleen. She had her mother’s strength, compassion, and coloring. Michaela had taken that brilliance and developed it. She had given Colleen the confidence to believe in herself, not only as a woman, but as a doctor too. 

Katie was a wonderful mix of both him and Michaela. Her hair was the same shade as her ma’s, but was curly like his. The warm brown of her eyes were the same shade as her ma’s right eyes. She had his nose and Michaela’s crooked smile. She had a tender heart, was stubborn, and took to animals with the same ease as he did. 

Annie and Josie were beautiful little bundles. He had yet to learn who they would take after most in looks or personalities, but he reckoned whoever they grew up to be, they would be as remarkable as their ma and older sisters. 

“Sully?” 

Michaela’s soft voice broke through his reverie. He turned watery eyes toward her. He saw that her own eyes were filled with moisture too. He reached out and took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. He turned his attention back onto his four girls. 

“Pa?” Colleen’s voice was as soft as Michaela’s. When she saw the moisture in his eyes, her own filled with tears as well. “Are you alright?” 

Sully cleared his voice and brushed the tears from his eyes. “Yeah, Sweetheart. Was just ponderin’ on how lucky I am. I have a gorgeous wife, three fine sons, and four beautiful daughters. 

“Oh Pa.” Colleen, with Josie in her arms, moved to his side. 

Sully wrapped both his daughters in his arms and held them tight for several moments. Then Sully moved to crouch down in front of Katie, and engulfed her and Annie in his arms. The embrace was broken when Annie let out a protest at being confined in such a tight space. 

Laughter broke out in the emotion laden room. Sully took Annie from Katie, who scampered over to her ma’s side again. Sully gestured for Colleen to take the chair that Katie had vacated, and promptly placed Annie in Andrew’s arms. 

He moved back over to Michaela’s side and kissed her. The family visited for awhile longer before Brian left for the Gazette, and Matthew to tend to chores on his homestead. Andrew went back to his files, while Colleen coaxed Katie into coming with her to tell their friends and neighbors that their ma had safely delivered twins the night before. 

Michaela yawned and Sully coaxed her into taking a nap. She handed him Josie and closed her eyes. Sully moved cautiously over tot he chair and sat down, with a twin cradled in the crook of each arm. 

“Your ma and I are so grateful for your safe arrival. We’ve loved and wanted you from the moment your ma found out she was carrying you. Your older brothers and sisters already adore you, and so do your ma and I. 

I am so glad you’re here little ones. I am honored to be your pa. I am going to love watching you grow up, but no matter how old you get, you’re always going to be my little girls.” 

Sully kissed each twin on their forehead, and settled more comfortably holding his little girls, his eyes slowly drifting closed along with theirs, until both parents and infants were sound asleep.


End file.
